Furuichi
|mark location=Collar-bone |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= FOUR |partner=Ōtsu |base of operations= |status=Active |magic=Venom God Slayer Magic |weapons='Shinken' (神権 Divine Right of Kings) }} Furuichi (古い地 Old Earth) is a , and the of a recently established FOUR, consisting of four different Dark Mages. Formerly a student of the Magical Academy of , he would be a student with his friend, and love interest, Nene. A child prodigy, Furuichi would attempt to learn the fabled secret known as Venom God Slayer Magic in order to be able to protect Nene from the dangers of the Academy's upper-classmen. However, she had went against him. Voluntarily, she protected herself by targeting Furuichi himself, eventually leaving him on the brink of suicidal thoughts. Well, that was until he completely snapped; killing everyone that went against him, he severed all ties with the academy. Soon enough, he became a Dark Mage, in his wish to make the world "pure." Appearance Furuichi bears the appearance of a young, teenage man with a slender, but toned physique thanks to his own training at a younger age. He has rather soft features, but an angular jawline, and very intimidating black eyes. He has a head of short, black hair that has two bangs framing near his jawline and a fringe that parts slightly to the left. He generally appears cold and impassive to most, though on rare occasions he can be seen with a small grin on his face. In terms of attire, Furuichi generally seems to wear a very traditional attire, that appears to be of the olden days. He wears a light purple, long-sleeved shirt that has a very prominent v-neck which extends down to his abdomen, revealing a considerable amount of skin. Underneath he wears dark pants, and a blue cloth that is wrapped around from his thighs to his stomach. Fastened around his waist is a purple rope-belt, which has a blade holstered onto its right side. Along with this, he appears to wear arm-guards on his forearms to easily fight in unarmed combat. On a few, special instances where he conducts official business that must be dealt with very precisely, he adorns a specifically tailored attire that is of the FOUR guild. He adorns a black cloak with red clouds, over a tight black kosode, obi and hakama that helps to augment his blood flow, whilst he wears secured fingerless black gloves along with tabi and waraji to help support this. At the right of his obi is his blade, fastened securely. Personality Furuichi is a young man who has been misguided through the events that have occurred throughout his life. Formerly an earnest student of an unnamed magical academy, his betrayal by the love of his life turned him upside down. Currently, Furuichi seeks nothing more than to clean the world of all its sins, resetting it in order for a new, peaceful world. It is a world that Furuichi knows is far from realistic, but he pursues simply because any other goal for anybody else would be useless to him in the end. Losing all trust in the ability to make and maintain bonds, Furuichi actively seeks out the world's reincarnation. Due to the nature of this corruption, Furuichi is generally viewed as a calm and aloof individual. He rarely expresses any sense of emotion; when he does, it is commonly in the form of an intense glare to subdue another. He is easily agitated by the prospect of others conversing with him, and will actively avoid it at any cost. Likewise, when forced into conversation, Furuichi will always put up an act. Although begrudgingly, his acting ability allows him to effortlessly make his way through any conversation through witty remarks and a unique politeness normally not seen with Furuichi. As a direct result of his attitudes towards the world, Furuichi is a merciless demon within combat. Without any fear whatsoever, he charges in and focuses on making his opponents have a quick, but painful, death. Unless explicitly told not to kill anyone due to the nature of an assignment, Furuichi has no qualms in taking the life of another. It is this merciless attitude that makes him extremely dangerous, which, in combination with his keen instincts, forces any opponent to remain on-guard at every second until they manage to, either, kill Furuichi or escape. History Little is known of Furuichi's history beyond the fact he keeps repeating: he was betrayed by his loved one. It is indicated by the other members of FOUR that attempting to probe this information out of him will only cause severe trouble for the interrogator. Synopsis Equipment Shinken (神権, Divine Right of Kings): Magic and Abilities Venom God Slayer Magic (毒の滅神魔導, Doku no Metsujin Mahō): Venom God Slayer Magic allows the user, like all other God Slayer Magics, to have a change in physiology in order to incorporate their respective element into their own bodies. In this case, the element is venom. Unlike a similar magic, the venom produced by this God Slayer Magic is gaseous, and therefore, is of an entirely different classification. However, because the term "venom" can be applied to virtually anything that has a toxic effect on the body, Furuichi can consume any form of poison coming from an external source. However, in a gaseous state, this is most rejuvenating. Venom God Slayer provides the wielder the capability to manifest black venom from within their body, and subsequently manipulate it for a variety of purposes; commonly around their limbs. Due to the nature of Venom God Slayer, it also provides the user to be able to allow black poison to release from the user's pores, literally coating them with a layer of poison, making them extremely difficult to face in close combat. However, an interesting fact about Venom God Slayer is that it does not allow the user to consume Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, making it a bit more tame than the other God Slayer magics. As well as this, Venom God Slayer changes the physiology of the wielder to such an extent that they are capable of completely repelling the influence of all venomous substances against, or within, their body. This makes poisoning Furuichi impossible, and the use of corrosive acids are quickly neutralized as well. Additionally, Venom God Slayer also allows Furuichi to change the chemical and magical composition of any substance to become venomous, quickly causing the object to exert black fumes from it. *'Venom God's Bellow' (毒神の怒号 Dokujin no Dogō): The signature spell of all Slayers, otherwise known as the "breath attack", it is the personification of the respective creature that the Slayer is designated to kill. In Furuichi's case, this would be a "God of Venom." Furuichi takes a deep breath, manipulating the venom within his body to become concentrated towards his stomach, before exhaling the said "breath" of poison as a blast of a wide radius, littered with his black poison. Because of this radius, it is an indiscriminate technique, causing mild poisoning to everything in its path, which progressively increases in concentration. *'Venom God's Ribbon' (毒神の印綬 Dokujin no Inju): One of Furuichi's signature spells, which he takes full advantage of the Venom God Slayer's physiological changes. Quite simply, this spell is activated by exerting large volumes of black poison from his body, which is then accumulated at a focal point, before spreading out in numerous directions from that point. This, in turn, causes it to appear akin to a ribbon, hence the namesake of the technique. He uses his magical influence to direct the said ribbon, allowing it to become a potent defense by surrounding him, or a potent offense and binding tactic as well. *'Venom God's Snake Charmer' (毒神の蛇使い Dokujin no Hebitsukai): One of his more unique spells, and possibly the most direct spell of any God Slayer style in existence. It is initially known to the wielder of the magic because it is a side-effect of learning the magic, in order to resist any manner of poison used against him. The snake charmer is a spell that Furuichi uses when concentrating magic to his fingertips, and makes physical contact with his enemies. This in turn, causes his magic to seep into the body of whoever he made contact with, at which the magic increases by devouring the magic of the opponent. Reaching the veins of an enemy, the poison from the magic proceeds to envelop their entire body in black markings, which causes paralysis and immense pain towards an enemy. Furthermore, increasing the concentration of this poison can provide Furuichi with the ability to kill an enemy effortlessly, making it a highly difficult spell to avoid. The only known way to evade the spell is by expelling a tremendous quantity of magical power outward, removing the influence of Furuichi's magic upon them. However, this in turn causes physical and magical exhaustion, which is another advantage for Furuichi. :*'Venom God's ' (毒神のセサ Dokujin no Sesa; Sanskrit for "Remaining"): A spell thought to be extremely occult in its workings, and something which Furuichi only employs as a last ditch effort to kill his enemies. As stated before, the Venom God's Snake Charmer spell is present within the body of the user of Venom God Slayer Magic, internalized within their physiology in order to allow them resistance to all poisons and the ability to digest them all within their body. Taking this concept to the next level, Furuichi devised a method to employ the additional magic that is stored within his body in order to create a highly effective means of enhancing his abilities. Through releasing the Snake Charmer spell upon his own body, before completely internalizing it with his own magical reserves, the Shesha spell enhances Furuichi's attributes to a phenomenal level. In exchange, he gains a serpentine appearance to accommodate these changes. These include snake-like eyes, with markings that appear like eye make-up, along with serpentine ear-like protrusions, scale-like markings across his body and even a tail made out of a snake. These are quite useful in physical combat, according to Furuichi, but he tends to use the spell for a full-scale assault prior to it dispelling, which can be done by expending enough power. ::*'Enhanced Venom God Slayer Magic Spells': The nature of Venom God's Shesha is to exponentially enhance the quantity of poison within the body, therefore allowing for each of Furuichi's other spells to be enhanced significantly. An example of this is his Venom Dragon's Roar, which, rather than appearing like a small wave of poison, is a colossal blast of highly concentrated acid that vaporizes everything within its path, similar to the manner in which the does so. Furthermore, the said acid induces chain reactions which causes other materials to break down at a similar rate to if they were directly hit by the acid, making it almost impossible to avoid Furuichi's assaults. ::*'Enhanced Physical Attributes': Using the acid in his body as nutrients of sorts, Furuichi's physical attributes are advanced significantly. A notable change is his physical strength and durability, giving him the ability to perform feats such as throwing entire slabs of rock with a single hand and endure multiple advanced magical spells with nothing more than a swat of his hand. ::*'Enhanced Physical Combat': Due to the addition of the horns, and a snake-like tail on his body, Furuichi can employ these aspects in order to greatly enhance his ability to engage in physical combat. He can attack and defend from almost all angles, and considering that the snake is also a sentient entity that reacts to foreign individuals, Furuichi is able to focus on one enemy while the snake focuses on another, allowing him to fight battles against multiple advanced opponents with ease. *'God Slayer's Secret Art' (滅神奥義 Metsujin Ōgi): :*'Eight Branched Serpent' (八岐遠呂智, Yamata no Orochi): : Furuichi possesses a considerable amount of magical power for someone so young. It is shown that he can fight for considerable periods of time without faltering, using high-level spells one after another without any waiting time in between, making him a very difficult opponent to fight against conventionally. Furthermore, as the de-facto Guild Master of FOUR, and being the one who recruited the other mages, each of whom are S-Class material, it is undoubted that Furuichi possesses a level of strength that will continue to grow as he matures himself. .]] *'S-Class Magical Aura': Furuichi, as an individual with the ability to become a S-Class Mage in any conventional guild, possesses the ability to produce a powerful magical aura on a whim. Furuichi's magical power is in possession of staggering effects when manifested. It is generally presented as purple flames that exude away from his being, but appear to have no other effect than that of intimidation. Although it appears that, if he wills it, he can control it to become the shape of a frightening giant serpent, something which he apparently has done on occasion. ]] :*Magic Signal' (魔法衛星放送 (マジック・シグナル) ''Majikku Shigunaru Literally meaning "Magic Satellite Broadcasting"): The Magic Signal works through precise control over one's magical energy, although it doesn't need to be exceptional. Most ordinary mages are able to utilize this spell with enough training; about a week of intensive training. The spell takes focus by exerting one's magical aura in precise pulses, therefore increasing their overall radius several meters beyond what one would normally achieve when exerting their power. While they exert their power in pulses, the overall essence remains with the user of the spell. The effect of the spell takes place following the interaction of these pulses with a source of magical energy. This interaction signals the user of their presence, and allows them to appropriately respond. However, an obvious backlash is exposing their own selves while using the spell, consequently causing tension among mages who utilize the spell and whomever it encounters. For this reason, most opt to only use it when in a hostile environment. Furuichi demonstrates notable skill within this spell. While he doesn't use it extremely often, his use of it has proven enough to perceive the presence of a variety of hidden mages through only a small pulse. By utilizing more frequent pulses, he was able to determine their level of magic and its fluctuations, and even get a hint to their overall capability in order to be prepared for a confrontation. : Furuichi has always proven himself to be a highly skilled swordsman. Even as a young child, the prospect of wielding a sword fascinated him to the point where he would willingly take on classes at a younger age, which he continued until he was a teenager. Having so much experience and theoretical knowledge with a blade, it is no doubt that Furuichi is well and truly capable of holding himself in a fight. His most evidently favored style is known as , a form of that utilizes numerous different strategies which are interlinked with one another in order to form a cohesive art of swordsmanship that can respond to virtually any situation. In particular, Furuichi demonstrates a style that revolves around high speed and merciless slashes, but staying within a mixture of offensive and defensive techniques in order to retain his focus upon protecting himself, while combining his one-handed style with the use of his magical abilities in order to heighten his advantage. As well, Furuichi appears to be quite proficient within high speed exchanges in swordsmanship, while also developing his skill of fighting multiple opponents at once, relying on his reflexes to help him. But, considering that he doesn't have the most favorable build, both his offense and defense can be broken through if one times their assaults correctly and navigates through his openings. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Dark Guild Master Category:FOUR